1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a technology capable of providing a dictionary function in a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Background
Early mobile communication terminals may have only provided a portable call function However, recent mobile communication terminals may include a variety of multimedia functions such as MP3 and wireless Internet beyond the portable call function. Many additional services, for example, a mobile game and the wireless Internet, capable of utilizing multimedia functions of a mobile communication terminal are being provided.
Many mobile communication terminals may implement a wireless Internet service using a wireless Internet browser, for example, a wireless application protocol (WAP) browser and a Micro Edition (ME) browser. Further, many mobile communications terminals may conduct a search on a variety of information without restrictions on a time and an occasion, using a wireless Internet platform, for example, a general virtual machine (GVM), a binary runtime environment for wireless (BREW), and Java.